farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Crowe
.]] Colonel '''Richard Crowe' is the leader of the mercenaries, who has been employed by Dr. Krieger to protect his island installation from outside threats. In Far Cry, Crowe is a loud and physically imposing man. Crowe is both hated and feared by his men. Aside from his stature, Crowe is known to wear a large cavalry hat and belt buckle, as well as a shirt with Japanese writing on it. Crowe apparently holds an interest in the WW2 Japanese ruins, even going so far as to turning a wrecked aircraft carrier into a helicopter refueling station. In Far Cry Instincts, Crowe is an ex-Apartheid officer turned commander of a mercenary army under the employ of Dr. Krieger. In Far Cry Instincts, Crowe is an imposing soldier with a vertical facial scar on his left eye, arm tattoos, and dons tactical soldier attire. Far Cry Essentially Dr. Krieger's right-hand man, Crowe ensures his mercenaries do their jobs without question, using intimidation most of the time. He often shouts at his men and insults them when ordering them around and is known to transfer mercs around against their will. He is also seen traveling around the islands via helicopter to monitor the status of the mercs' bases and often treats his men with no respect. As a result, his men tend curse his name behind his back. Some of them doubt his abilities as Colonel; one merc even suggests he was never actually a Colonel. He is first seen in Training in which he orders a mercenary to keep an eye out for a punk in a Hawaiian red shirt and is told to contact him if spotted. After that, with binoculars, he can be observed in several bases with other mercenaries. In Carrier, a merc frantically informs Crowe through a radio that they're under attack and he believes that the girl is being searched for. Crowe then retorts that she won't be found, as she is being escorted to the Bunker. Crowe is not heard again until Boat where he intercepts Doyle and Carver's radio signal. He angrily tells them that he is now aware of their location and is heading there to confront Carver. At the end of the level, after Carver blows up the targeted ship, he appears in a Helicopter Gunship and shouts "You're going to pay for that Carver and I'm going to end your little adventure right now!" and the two fight. As the battle drags on, Crowe "compliments" Carver and is surprised that he is doing well in their battle. When Carver successfully damages and destroys the helicopter, Crowe jumps into the water and despite Carver's requests to kill him, Doyle says he's shark food and instead, rescues Carver. However, somehow managing to survive, Crowe is encountered again in River in a final duel. He is killed for good and Val takes an important document on the location of the facility where they manufacture the mutagen and it even has the arming code for the nuke in case they had to cover it up. Sarcastically, Val "thanks" him for making their job easier. Far Cry Instincts Colonel Crowe is the commander of the mercenary army that is under the employ of Dr. Krieger. In the beginning of the game, Crowe has his men and his helicopters attack Jack Carver's boat and tries to also have Jack killed. Their efforts failed since Jack is able to reach the shore and get away from Crowe's men. Val Cortez was sent to rescue another CIA agent, Doyle, but was captured by Crowe and is put in Crowe's helicopter. There Val becomes Crowe's hostage and interrogates her. While Jack is evading his pursuers on a vehicle, Crowe's helicopter attacks him. After wrecking Jack's vehicle, Crowe lands his helicopter, trains his gun on Jack while holding Val hostage, and challenges Jack to survive as he coerces Jack to follow him to his headquarters. As Jack is trying to save Val, Val manages to escape Crowe on her own, but needs help fending off Crowe's men at the boat docks. Jack gives her sniper support to aid Val's escape but is later tranquilized from behind with a dart by Crowe. Under orders from Krieger, Crowe and one of his mercenaries brings Jack to one of Krieger's facilities alive. Jack is then strapped to a chair, where Dr. Krieger tells Jack about his serum that he created via a video-telephone call. Dr. Krieger is impressed by Jack's progress against his mercenaries and plans to test his serum on Jack. Crowe then injects the serum into Jack, which knocks him out as he begins to transform. Jack last overhears Krieger ordering Crowe to continue his search for the "one" and firmly tells him that further disruption won't be tolerated. Jack manages to escape his jailers using his powers, made radio contact with Doyle who warned him of his implant's capacity to kill him and the need to surgically remove it, and eventually makes his way to Val. Val tasked Jack to recover her pocket PC which contains sensitive data that could endanger Doyle and Jack. Jack was able to recover the pocket PC, but as he was about to leave the enemy bunker on a crashed airplane, Crowe uses a rocket launcher to destroy the airplane and sends his men to terminate Jack. Jack fought his way to safety however, and planned to meet up with Doyle at one of Krieger's research laboratory bases. As Jack infiltrated the research lab base, he saw Crowe coerce the research staff to load every experiment and research materials onto his trucks, implying he was stealing Dr. Krieger's serums and research data. Jack later met up with Doyle and Val, who helped Jack undergo surgery and remove his implant. During the operation however, Crowe and his men attacked the base, forcing them to flee except for Jack who after having his implant removed, went on a rampage against the hostile mercenaries. While Jack tries to escape the base, he runs into Crowe who has a missile launcher and the two fight. Crowe fails to kill Jack however, and was forced to retreat on his helicopter. When Jack and Val get to the security office of one of the facilities, they are contacted by Dr. Krieger who tells the two that Crowe has gone rogue and has retreated to an island under his direct control. Dr. Krieger offers to cure Jack if he eliminates Crowe but Jack doesn't trust Krieger and rejects the deal. Nevertheless, Jack then headed off to confront Crowe and save Doyle who Crowe took captive. Jack went on to raid Crowe's territory but he overheard from some of Crowe's men that Crowe left, and later from Val that Crowe took Doyle to an abandoned hospital in the wasteland. In the wasteland, Jack finds Doyle who tells Jack that Crowe injected himself with the same serum Jack received but four times the dose and with no regulating implant to manage his evolution. After Doyle revealed that Crowe was going to kill Dr. Krieger, the two managed to get a helicopter and headed to Krieger's villa located on the slopes of an active volcano. Their helicopter is shot down with Doyle crashing and Jack falling into the water. Left alone once again, Jack makes his way to Krieger's lair. Jack raids the base but was attacked by Crowe on the slopes of the mountain, with Krieger watching the fight from the balcony of his villa. Dr. Krieger tells Jack that he and Crowe came to an understanding after Krieger came to respect how far he managed to progress in the evolutionary process and it is revealed that Crowe became so strong that he became the alpha of Krieger's abomination experiments. Jack fights off abomination experiments and Crowe — who has new abilities from the serum. Jack is victorious in the battle however and he kills Crowe. After defeating Crowe, Jack makes his way to the inside of Krieger's villa, where Krieger and a group of his abomination experiments are waiting for him. Dr. Krieger orders the abomination experiments to kill Jack but they realize that Jack killed Crowe and accepts him as their new alpha; for Jack has proven that he is stronger than Crowe. The abomination experiments then turn on Krieger and violently kill him, with one of them telling Jack to escape and save himself. Val (with an injured Doyle as a passenger) flies a helicopter and extracts Jack just before the volcano erupts. Far Cry 2 In Far Cry 2 there is no mention or encounter of Crowe. However several mercenaries are dressed in the same style as him, though without the hat. Gallery FarCry0067.jpg|Crowe in a helicopter Crowe in River.png FarCry0076.jpg|Crowe taking on the player. FarCry0000.jpg|Crowe's dead body. Trivia *Colonel Crowe's character design is different in Far Cry Classic and Far Cry Instincts. In Far Cry classic, Crowe dresses more casual, while in Far Cry Instinct, Crowe looks more like a professional soldier and has a facial scar. ru:Ричард Кроу Category:Deceased